With the rapid advances of mobile communication technologies, various services supported by mobile communication systems are becoming increasingly more and stronger. Currently, in the mobile communication systems, the implementation of all kinds of services depends on the functions of cells; if a cell has a failure, then the services supported by it will not operate normally.
At present, a cell may report an alert in case of a failure, but a cell that may have not reported an alert would be incapable of providing normal service functions. Those circumstances where a cell can not provide normal service due to failure to report an alert are typically identified through monitoring of the cell's performance parameters or user complaints, and then can be converted into cell alerts. Wherein the so-called performance parameter monitoring generally means detecting telephone traffic and related parameters of the cell, and delivering a cell no-traffic or low-traffic notification when the cell's telephone traffic is 0 or lower than a certain set threshold; in this paper, the cell no-traffic or low-traffic notification is collectively called a cell no-traffic notification.
However, no matter what method is used to identify that the cell has quit its normal service functions, it is always necessary to engage professional maintenance personnel to analyze and process the failure, and before such maintenance personnel finishes the processing, all areas covered by the relevant cell is incapable of providing normal service. Generally, the cell's incapability to provide normal service includes several situations: cell out-of-service, cell interruption, and cell anomaly; in this paper, these several situations are collectively called cell out-of-service. As far as processing the cell's quitting normal service using existing technologies is concerned, the existing procedures for processing the cell out-of-service failure have to rely on the level of professional skills of the maintenance personnel, for this reason, this obviously increases the costs of operation and maintenance as well as the time required to solve problems.